Jalan Menuju Terabithia
by RainyRain123
Summary: Leslie suka banyak hal: hujan, awan, langit, Pangeran Terrien, Terabithia, dan Jess. Terutama Jess. [slightly JessLeslie, headcanon, bookverse]


_Disclaimer: Bridge to Terabithia belongs to Katherine Paterson. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: headcanon. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **Jalan Menuju Terabithia**

* * *

Leslie suka hujan.

Seiring malam yang kian larut, bunyi tap-tap-tap titik hujan yang jatuh ke atap kamarnya juga makin ribut. Dia menutup mata kuat-kuat sampai warna-warna cerah muncul dan hilang dalam visinya, mendengarkan. Dan hujan bergema di telinganya.

Selain hujan, Leslie juga suka kerajaan Terabithia. Dengan Pangeran Terrien, dan petualangan baru di tiap sudut belantara hutan. Leslie suka jamur cendawan aneh yang mencuat keluar dari pohon mati, dan bagaimana dia menggunakan imajinasinya untuk membuat jamur itu menjadi obat langka ajaib untuk rakyat Terabithia. Dia suka berlari. Dia suka angin yang mendesau di telinga waktu kakinya menghentak bergantian ke permukaan tanah. Bahkan dia mulai menyukai Janice Avery. Sedikit.

Tapi, di atas segalanya, Leslie suka Jess.

Tentu, Jess bukan pembicara yang baik. Kadang kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya bukan kalimat yang bagus untuk seorang raja Terabithia. Dia pesimis, tapi kadang bisa jadi sangat pendiam. Pertama kali Leslie melihatnya berlari melintasi lapangan, dia bahkan takut pada sapi. Tapi wajahnya saat itu tampak begitu senang. Jess pasti suka berlari seperti Leslie.

Anak lelaki biasanya terlalu berisik dan menyebalkan. Jess berbeda. Dia suka menggambar, walaupun hasilnya bukan jenis yang dipajang di pengumuman sekolah untuk mendapat predikat jenius. Gambarannya kasar, garisnya tajam, dan penuh warna. Seperti mainan kaleidoskop yang Leslie punyai sewaktu kecil. Gambar-gambar kertasnya jatuh, terus menerus, namun tidak pernah sama.

Dia suka Jess. Sangat suka sampai dadanya berdebar keras sekarang. Tangannya di dalam selimut mengepal di depan dada, menekan seolah hanya dengan kekuatan besar saja jantungnya tidak akan meloncat keluar. Dia suka Jess, tapi apakah Jess tahu? Jika saja dia mengatakannya, apa Jess akan menertawainya—atau malah berbalik lari ketakutan?

Saat langit pagi masih mengandung sisa-sisa hujan, Leslie ragu harus pergi ke Terabithia. Angin masih berbau lembap dan berat. Dia baru saja hendak kembali masuk ke dalam selimut, saat tiba-tiba berpikir. Kalau Jess hari ini datang ke Terabithia, dia akan katakan perasaannya. Kalau Jess tidak datang sampai tengah hari nanti, Leslie akan menahan diri dan jadi sahabat baik Jess selamanya.

Leslie tahu itu bukan taruhan yang adil, tapi dia butuh dorongan dan dia tidak mau memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

Maka, Leslie menerobos gerimis dan berlari menuju sungai.

Pangeran Terrien ditinggalkannya. Dia tidak mau ambil risiko membawa bola bulu itu yang bisa saja terlepas dari pelukannya karena licin. Jess akan mengerti. Dia juga pasti menomorsatukan keselamatannya.

Air sungai menggelegak. Hujan semalaman agaknya telah membuat ranting-ranting pohon patah dan ikut serta dalam alirannya yang coklat dan mengerikan. Leslie mengernyit. Tapi seorang ratu tidak pernah ragu. Dia genggam tali yang selalu membawanya melintasi sungai menuju Terabithia. Licin. Leslie mengelapnya dengan kaos. Sekali lagi, dia memegang dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

'Leslie!'

Dia mendengar seseorang memanggil. Tidak ada siapapun dalam jarak pandang. Apa Leslie baru saja berhalusinasi? Tapi suara itu begitu menderita sampai Leslie takut itu bukan bayangan.

"Jess?" teriaknya. Suara air menenggelamkan panggilannya.

Oh, sudahlah. Mungkin cuma angin. Dia mundur ke belakang, mengencangkan pegangan, lalu berlari, mengangkat kakinya di atas sungai.

Leslie suka menyeberang dengan tali. Berayun, seperti sedang terbang. Dia suka langit yang terlihat dari sela daun apel. Dia suka gemericik sungai saat kakinya menendang permukaan air. Dan dia suka melihat wajah takjub Jess dari seberang.

Suara keretak. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tali tempat dirinya—hidupnya—bergantung putus begitu mudah, Leslie hampir mengira ini mimpi. Sampai kepalanya bertemu dengan batu yang mencuat dari tebing tepi sungai, Leslie masih mengira ini mimpi.

Dia akan terbangun dan melihat wajah Jess tertawa mengatainya konyol. Jilatan basah Pangeran Terrien sebentar lagi datang dan mereka bertiga bergumul di tanah Terabithia. Mimpi harus berakhir bahagia. Mimpi adalah tempat kabur yang membuat siapa pun bahagia.

Leslie jatuh ke air, hanyut. Pikirannya juga ikut melarut. Dia baru sebelas tahun. Orang tuanya adalah harta paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Dia suka banyak hal: hujan, awan, langit, Pangeran Terrien, Terabithia, Jess.

Jess.

Leslie suka Jess.

Pandangannya mengabur, dan dia tersenyum. Jess mungkin sudah tahu. Bodoh sekali Leslie sempat berpikir anak itu tidak tahu. Jess teman pertama yang tahu semua hal tentang Leslie—bahkan Jess pernah melihatnya memakai gaun. Dan walaupun sedikit, dia berharap Jess juga merasakan yang sama pada dirinya.

Matanya tertutup. Diam, dia mendengarkan. Suara air bergema dalam telinganya, dan dia tersenyum. Jess tertawa sambil melambaikan tangan. Dia tersenyum.

Bukankah Jess harus merasa beruntung karena Leslie menunggunya di surga?

End


End file.
